It's going to be perfect
by secretspy9360
Summary: "She kicked me out!" Santana sobbed in to Brittany's shirt. "My abuela kicked me out!"  Brittany's grip tightened on Santana, pressing their bodies together.  "Brittany, who is at the-" Mrs. Pierce stopped abruptly as she rounded the corner.


Santana sat in her abuela's chair, her body heaving. Hot tears ran down her face and her head pounded. She didn't believe it. She must have misheard her abuela. She was sure she did not just tell her to leave and never come back.

"Get out of my house." Santana's abuela whispered from the doorframe. Santana looked into the eyes of the woman who had been there for the last seventeen years of her life. For the first time ever they were cold.

"Abuela." Santana sobbed forcing her whole body to violently thrash.

"Santana get out before I call the cops."

"Where am I supposed to go, abuela? Mama and papa won't be back until tomorrow. I don't have a key to the house." She cried, pleading with her eyes for her grandmother to understand, to forgive her.

"I don't care where you go, as long as you are out of this house. Go stay with the girl you-" She paused, obviously disgusted. "Go stay with her. Or sleep in your car for all I care, just get out of my house. You have five minutes. If you are not gone by then, I will call the police."

She looked Santana in the eye before shaking her head and walking out of the room. Santana shakily got up, wiping the tears away from her eyes violently. She knew her abuela wasn't joking. She would call the cops on her own nieta. She walked as quickly as she could to her room, which became increasingly difficult the more her head pounded. She grabbed a bag and violently threw clothes inside, more tears coming with every item. She ran out of the house making it a point to slam the door showing her abuela how hurt, how betrayed she felt.

She climbed into her car fumbling with her keys. She threw them violently on the seat next to her, her shaky hands unable to put them in the ignition. She slammed her hands against her steering wheel screaming at the top of her lungs. More tears spewed out her face as she thought of everything that had just happened. She slowly calmed down, taking deep breaths to get her tears under control. She found the keys in the dark and slipped them in to the ignition. She sped off into the night, trusting herself to know where to go.

Her abuela, her grandmother, had kicked her out. The woman who she had always looked up to, the woman who took shit from no one, the woman who she would write her grade school "My Hero" papers about, the woman who she respected most in this world had just kicked her own flesh and blood out of her house for telling the truth.

"They are called secrets for a reason." She could still hear her abuela's voice loud and clear. Secrets. She said it as if she should be ashamed, as if she should hide it. Why didn't she understand? She had hidden it for the last two years. She had been pushed out of the closet. It was not her choice. She liked the four by four room with hangers. But she was out, and she was going to be damned if she didn't make the most of it.

She pulled up to a modest white house glowing with Christmas lights. A light came from the dining room and she knew that they were having a family dinner. She shut the car off and slowly walked towards the door, fighting back the tears that were coming. She pressed the doorbell with a shaky hand before hugging herself.

"Coming!" She heard the familiar blonde's voice call cheerfully as she ran down the steps to the door. The door flew open and the blonde's smile instantly fell as she threw her arms around Santana tightly. "Santana, what's wrong?"

"She kicked me out!" Santana sobbed in to Brittany's shirt. "My abuela kicked me out!"

Brittany's grip tightened on Santana, pressing their bodies together.

"Brittany, who is at the-" Mrs. Pierce stopped abruptly as she rounded the corner.

Brittany turned her head behind her to peer at her mother. "Mom, we need to have a talk, and you're going to want to sit down."

Her mother nodded walking back to the dining room. Brittany pulled back from Santana wiping the tears from her face. She grabbed Santana's hand and walked them to the dining room. Brittany's parents and sister were sitting at the table enjoying what Santana assumed had been an amazing dinner before her interruption. Brittany sat back in her seat before pulling Santana down on her lap.

"Mom, dad, I am in love with Santana." Brittany said promptly looking them square in the eye.

"Don't be around the bush, do you killer?" Brittany's sister asked before standing from the table. "I don't think I want to be here while this conversation goes down. If I am needed I will be in my bedroom."

Everyone watched as Bridget walked down the hall to her room shaking her head in amazement. Brittany turned back to look her mother in the face.

"In love?" Her mother asked her eyes wide.

"Yes mom, in love. In love as in one day I am going to marry Santana and make beautiful Puerto Rican babies that the stork will bring us." A smile threatened at the corners of Santana's mouth.

"Okay," Her father digested the information. "and is Santana in love with you?"

"Yes, yes she is." Brittany said firmly rapping her arms around Santana.

"Okay. Now can someone please explain why Santana looks as if she just cried Katrina?" Her father asked turning his head to the side.

"Santana told her abuela about us and she kicked her out. Her parents are out of town until tomorrow and she has nowhere to stay. Can she stay here tonight?" Brittany said confidently. Santana wondered how she could be so confident about telling her parents she was in love with a girl.

"Of course she can stay here!" Her mother said matter-of-factly. "Have you eaten, honey? We have this food here you can eat. Or we have leftovers in the fridge we can heat up. Or we could order some pizza?"

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Pierce, but I'm not hungry. I would rather just go to bed." She stated wearily putting her head in her hand.

"You need rest. Come on, let's go back to my room." Brittany stood taking Santana up with her.

"Your room?" Brittany's mother questioned stopping Brittany in her tracks.

"Yeah, my room." Brittany said confused.

"Honey, I'm not too sure I'm comfortable with that." Her mother stated. "I'm not one of those mothers who just let their children have sleepovers with their boyfriends, or girlfriends. You know how I feel about that."

"Oh mom, yes I know, I know. Don't worry, I'm just going to get Santana settled in and I will sleep on the couch." Brittany said, giving her mom a small smile.

"Actually, I can sleep on the couch." Santana said quickly before Brittany shot her a look and looked back at her mother.

"Alright honey." Her mother said nodding in approval. "Oh, and Santana, if you need anything you just mention it, alright? Do not hesitate."

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce." Santana smiled as Brittany led her to her bedroom.

Brittany closed her door and turned around to hug Santana. She pulled her body close letting her know that she was there and she wasn't going anywhere. She held Santana until she pulled away.

"Come on, let's get you in to some pajamas." Brittany smiled looking in Santana's eyes.

She pulled out a shirt and some shorts before laying them on the bed. She carefully helped Santana get out of her clothes and in to the ones that Brittany had laid out. She pulled Santana to the bed putting her under the covers. She then slid in next to her facing Santana.

"Are you okay?" She whispered searching Santana's eyes. Santana looked in to Brittany's eyes before crashing their lips together. She forced her tongue in to Brittany's mouth needy. Brittany pulled back from Santana. "Santana?"

"No one wants me." Santana sobbed flopping so her back was to Brittany.

"Santana, look at me." Brittany said trying to turn the Brunette to face her. After failing several times she sat on top of Santana straddling her. She put her hands around Santana's face forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Don't you ever say that again Santana Lopez. I want you. I want you all the time, but not now, not like this."

"Why not Brittany?" Santana said fiercely, the hurt in her eyes.

"I promised my mom nothing would happen Santana. Besides, I want our first time to be perfect."

"Our first time? Brittany, we've already had sex plenty of times."

"Exactly, we have had sex. Not made love. When we do, it is going to be perfect." Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana on the forehead.

"I wish you were sleeping with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." Santana whispered.

"I've got an idea." Brittany said jumping off of her. She walked to the corner of the room where a stuffed duck sat. "Here, sleep with Ron tonight."

"But Brittany, you always sleep with Ron!" Santana exclaimed. It was true, she had never known Brittany to go a night without Ron. When she was twelve her dad won the stuffed duck for her at a fair. Being in the midst of a Harry Potter phase, Brittany named it Ron after her favorite character, claiming that one day she would marry him. Since that day she had never slept without it.

"I think tonight you need his company more than I do." She smiled handing Santana the stuffed duck. She walked over to the side of the bed, pulling the covers over Santana and the duck before bending over to kiss them both on the head. "Good night, Santana."

She walked over to the doorway, her hand on the light switch.

"Brittany?" Santana said and Brittany hovered her hand above the switch. She looked over at the laying figure in her bed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany smiled before turning off the light and heading into the hallway.


End file.
